Boy Scout Handbook
- In shelter= - In scavenging= }}|type = Repairing and guiding|useful = Very. Often reusable; can be used to fix many problems.|can_be_destroyed = Yes, by fire or Timmy if insane}} The Boy Scout Handbook (also known as the Scout Handbook) is an essential survival item in the game that has many different uses. It can repair almost every item that stays in the fallout shelter, including the Gas Mask, Flashlight, Map, Rifle, and Radio. The player can also use it for other things, like using it for killing Mutant Cockroaches and Spiders, increasing sanity in the Aunt/Uncle/Grandpa events and more, so it should be considered a priority during Scavenging. Events Great Uncle Terry Requirements: Boy Scout Handbook Summary: The family members wish they had a photo of their great uncle named Terry. If the player uses the Boy Scout Handbook, they find a photo of him, and it helps keep up their sanity. If the player doesn't use the Boy Scout Handbook, it lowers their sanity. Education Requirements: Bug Spray, the Boy Scout Handbook, or the Checkers board. Summary: Timmy needs to be educated or he may become uncivilized. If he gets the Boy Scout Handbook, he will apparently learn from it. Timmy's Birthday Requirements: Boy Scout Handbook, First Aid Kit, Deck Of Cards Summary: The family remembers that the day is Timmy's birthday! The player must give him an item to increase his sanity, or give him nothing to decrease it. Using the Boy Scout Handbook leaves a note that it's a "deadly spider-killing weapon" in Timmy's hands. Tips After the "What's in the Suitcase?" DLC is installed, a useful tip can be read when the player clicks on the Boy Scout Handbook in the shelter. The message changes every day and the same message can be given twice. All tips are as follows: * A can of bugspray is useful against insects... and other creatures. * A dehydrated person won't live more than one day. don't test your luck. * A flashlight can be a source of light or a signalling device. * A well fed person has a chance of recovering from a sickness without any medication. * All items in your shelter might prove useful during an expedition. * Although a rifle may have some bullets in it, ammunition alone can also prove useful. * Afraid of someone thrashing your safehouse? Use a padlock! * Hunger leads to starvation. Starvation leads to death. Death leads to... well, nowhere really. * If in doubt, don't take risks. * Injuries can only be treated with a first aid kit. * Leaving your shelter abandoned is very risky. * Malnutrition will weaken one's immune system and may lead to a sickness. * Mental health is as important as physical health. * Not all mutants are dangerous. Looks can be decieving. * Not all strangers are out to hurt you. With a bit of trust, friendships are made. * Sickness can be an effect of malnutrition, radiation and other factors. * The harsh atomic world will cause people to get visibly fatigued after a while. * Violence usually seems like the best possible option, but it rarely is. Trivia * The Boy Scout Handbook will be destroyed by Timmy if it is given to him on his birthday while Insane. * The Boy Scout Handbook can't be used to repair the Padlock, The Checkers, the First Aid Kit (however it is needed for the event, while the Bug Spray is used), the Axe and the Deck of Cards. *The Boy Scout Handbook should always be a priority to scavenge; it can help you both to prevent and to take care of emergencies. *A youtuber by the name of "Kubz Scouts" received mail from Robot Gentleman, which included a letter joking about renaming the book to the "Kubz Scouts Book". Kubz Scouts himself calls it the Kubz Scouts Book, a joke about the words "Boy Scouts" and "Kubz Scouts". Category:Items Category:Game Mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Images Category:Item Images Category:Cool Things to Know Category:60 Seconds! Items